Drywall is a common construction material used in both new and used residential and business applications. After drywall is installed, damage can occur from a number of sources. For example, a door handle may poke a hole into an existing drywall installation. Conventional systems for patching such holes involve placing some sort of backing material inside the hole. The backing material needs to be glued or otherwise secured to the inside of the damaged drywall area. Since the inside of a wall is often also enclosed by another sheet of drywall on the opposite side of the wall, access to the interior portion of the wall is not easily obtained. Conventional drywall repair approaches often involve increasing the size of the hole to a sufficiently large size to wedge a backing material into the hole with a pair of pliers or other similar tool. After the backing material drys, a drywall patching material (often in a paste form) is applied, sanded, finished, etc. However, since the backing material is glued in place from the outside, if the glue does not hold until the patch is dry, the drywall patch can fall into the inside of the wall, either during the patching processing or after the patching process, making the patch unacceptable and/or unuseable.
It would be desirable to implement a drywall patch that provides a secure backing without the need to enlarge the damaged area.